Noche de Insomnio
by AkaneSayumi
Summary: Otra noche más en donde Akane no puede dormir, llegando a la desesperación y frustración de no poder lograrlo por lo que decidirá pedirle ayuda a alguien. One Shot.


_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 _ **Noche de insomnio.**_

Nuevamente volvía abrir los ojos. Por un momento pensaba que ya había podido entrar al mundo de los sueños, pero no era así. Esto ya comenzaba a molestarle a Akane Tendo… Bueno Akane Saotome porque hace seis meses se había casado con Ranma. Se encontraba sola en la cama matrimonial que no compartía con su esposo. ¿Cuál era la razón? No se comportaban como una pareja normal y eso era lo obvio porque sabía que cuando llegara el momento de casarse no iba ser porque él se lo propusiera o porque ambos lo deseaban. Ella si lo deseaba, pero estaba segura de que él no. Suspiro y miro el reloj, 3:46 A.M. ¡Era el colmo! Exactamente hace una hora reviso el reloj y no podía creer que aún no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Tenía algo que ver la pelea de hoy con Ranma? Podía ser, porque ya llevaba varios días sin dormir, así que puede que no tenga nada que ver con lo sucedido en el mediodía.

Pataleo con un gruñido. Tenía sueño y aun así no podía dormir. Agradecía que Ranma no durmiera con ella porque de seguro se quejaría porque ella no lo dejaba descansar, aunque su querido esposo tenía un sueño tan pesado como una roca y era en serio, no se movía para nada. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Eso lo descubrió en su luna de miel porque ahí si no le quedo de otra que dormir en la misma cama. Recordó que tampoco pudo dormir por la desesperación y aunque sonara algo pervertido de su parte, le molesto que no la tocara. ¿No era atractiva para él? ¿No la deseaba como mujer? De seguro que si se hubiera casado con Ukyo o Xiam Pu hubiera brincado como león hacia su presa y la habría hecho el amor.

Volvió a patalear con un gruñido. Pensar en eso le molestaba y los celos ni se diga. ¡Maldito Ranma! Lo odiaba como también lo amaba, ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que odiaba? Por algo era, después de todo como dice el dicho _"Del odio al amor hay un solo paso"_ ¡Que ridículo! Escondió su cara en su almohada para que Ranma no escuchara su grito mientras nuevamente pataleaba. Se sentó en su cama con los ojos rojos y sin poder abrirlos lo suficiente para visualizar la oscuridad de su habitación. Si los abría un poco sentía que le ardían, la única manera de quitarse esa molestia era limpiando sus ojos con agua, pero si lo hacía ya no podría dormir en lo que restaba de la noche. Afortunadamente era sábado así que no habría problema.

Se acostó nuevamente en la cama con los ojos cerrados intentando no pensar en nada para que pudiera dormirse, pero al poco tiempo los volvió a abrir. Esto no tenía remedio, ni siquiera tener sexo con Ranma la haría cansarse para que al fin pudiera dormir. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese pensamiento. Ni que fuera tan salvaje para dejarla exhausta… o ¿Tal vez sí? Puso su almohada nuevamente en su cara para silencia su grito.

A los pocos minutos estaba en la orilla de la cama con sus pies en su almohada y ella abrazando otra con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando creía estar dormida abrió sus ojos y maldijo porque aún era de noche, miro el reloj y eran las 4:05 A.M. Se puso boca abajo y pegaba su cabeza con su almohada. ¡No soportaba más! Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su esposo.

Sin embargo, durante el tiempo en que Akane peleaba contra el sueño, alrededor de las 3:30 A.M. Ranma se movió de un lado a otro intentado conciliar el sueño, pero le era imposible. Ya llevaba días así, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con Akane en mediodía y aunque era común pelear con ella por la comida que de por si casi lo intoxica no podía quitarse ese remordimiento de haberla herido. Pero no necesariamente es la causa de su insomnio, según estudios es por enfermedades metabólicas y hormonales, neurológicas, reumatológicas, digestivas, cardiovasculares y todas aquellas que pueden interrumpir el sueño por dolor fibromialgia, cefaleas, etc o urológicas por la necesidad urgente de micción infecciones, próstata, renales, pero no tenía nada eso. ¿Entonces? Miro su reloj 3:32 A.M. Puso su almohada en su cara y silencio su grito para no despertar a Akane. Sin tan solo ella estuviera a su lado, dormir en sus brazos mientras ella acariciaba su cabello estaba seguro de que así dormiría como un bebé, pero eso jamás pasaría porque estaba seguro de que ella no lo quería.

Una noche similar a esta, sucedió en su primera noche de bodas, el tenerla a su lado hacia que su mano se moviera de la frustración y desesperación de tocarla como buen marido que era, pero no fue así porque su miedo al rechazo se lo impidió. Él no vio que ella se molestara porque no la toco, pero a él si le molestaba que no la toco o ella lo tocara. Esos días habían sido los únicos en donde habían dormido en la misma cama, después de conseguir un pequeño departamento mientras, decidieron dormir en cuartos separados y a ella no le importo, pero a él sí. Quería dormir con ella, era injusto no tener esos privilegios como esposo de Akane. Ella también tenía que dar de su parte, era su esposa y tenía que hacer lo que él decía y pedía.

Pataleo nuevamente con la almohada en su cara, se movía de un lugar a otro y lo repitió un buen rato. 3:44 A.M. Tenia la cabeza afuera de su cama y su cuerpo seguía en ella. Respiro hondamente, abrió los ojos y los sentía duros como también le ardían. De que tenía sueño lo tenía, pero por una extraña, absurda y molesta razón no podía perderse en el mundo de los sueños. Le encantaba dormir y más porque soñaba con la mujer que tanto amaba y que era su esposa, donde la besaba, la abrazaba, la tocaba y la hacía suya, eso sí que era el paraíso. Como dormía solo, no le importaba que despertara en una situación natural en un hombre, pero vergonzosa ante su esposa, creería que él era un pervertido. Para que engañarse, lo era, pero ¿Qué tenía de malo fantasear con su esposa? Deseaba que esos sueños se hicieran realidad, si tan solo supiera como, con qué y en qué posición la soñaba, sabría lo que ella provocaba en él y ella jamás se querría separar de él, porque estaba seguro de que la haría sentir como una reina, para él era su reina, haría lo que él le pidiera, era un sumiso ante ella.

Se arrastró por la cama para llegar a su almohada y volverlo a intentar. Suspiro y se dijo que no pensaría en nada, solo en el sonido que no era sonido, el silencio, la oscuridad que no tardaba en desaparecer y lo estaba logrando, al fin lo estaba consiguiendo. El sueño que tenía era tan real porque olía el aroma de su esposa, esa fragancia que lo enloquecía, quería impregnarse de ese olor en su cuerpo, le hacía pensar en cosas totalmente pervertidas, ya no importaba, no tenía nada de malo. Luego su mano suave y delicada acariciando su brazo y su voz encantadora y seductora que lo llamaba con su nombre.

—Ranma. —Llamo Akane.

Ranma abrió los ojos abruptamente, apretó sus puños, ya estaba dormido, al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, la furia lo lleno y su sangre hervía.

—¡Déjame dormir! —Grito Ranma sentándose en su cama.

Se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, tenía a Akane enfrente de él y tenía una cara de espanto.

—Perdón es que…—Intentaba disculparse. —Apenas pude dormir y…

Akane entendió porque pasaba por lo mismo y si hubiera sido al revés también habría dicho lo mismo. No se enojaría, ni gritaría a diferencia de él porque Ranma si lo habría hecho y terminaría en una pelea.

—No te preocupes. —Suspiro Akane. —Veo que tú tampoco puedes dormir.

—¿Eh? —Ranma se sorprendió y más cuando ella se sentó a un lado de él. —Llevo varias horas sin poder lograrlo. —Dijo Ranma.

—Yo también. —Contesto Akane.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato viendo hacia la nada.

—¿A qué vienes a mi cuarto? —Pregunto Ranma.

Akane se sonrojo ante la pregunta. Venia decidida a que Ranma le permitiera dormir con él, pero creía que estaba tan dormido que no se fijaría, ahora viendo que estaba más que despierto le daba vergüenza contestar esa pregunta.

—Bueno es que… yo…—Balbuceaba Akane.

A Ranma se le hizo encantadora como ella se ponía nerviosa, tenía el ligero pensamiento de que ella quería dormir con él, pero tampoco se haría ilusiones porque puede ser otro motivo.

—Este… quería saber si… eh yo… no se tal vez…—Intentaba no ponerse nerviosa, pero le era imposible.

—¿Piensa que tal vez podremos conciliar el sueño si dormimos juntos? —Interrumpió Ranma.

Akane agrando los ojos y miro a su esposo, vio que él evitaba verla. Lo que no sabía era que él no pensó en lo que pregunto, salió así de la nada.

—No creo que funcione. —Respondió Akane mordiéndose la lengua. Era lo que ella quería, pero lo había arruinado. —Es decir… te molestare porque… me estoy moviendo mucho para poder dormir y pues… no se… es que…

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Suspiro Ranma. —También lo estoy haciendo, tampoco te dejaría dormir y eso empeoraría todo. —Llego a esa conclusión. —Yo…

—Yo…

Ambos se mordía los labios.

—¡No puedo dormir desde que nos casamos! —Confesaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron a los ojos. —¿Me estas echando la culpa? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

Ambos suspiraron.

—¿Es por eso tu mal humor? —Pregunto Akane. —Porque yo también estoy así.

—Bueno siempre has tenido mal humor con o sin sueño. —Dijo Ranma sin pensarlo.

—Ni porque tienes sueño dejas de ser insensible. —Gruño Akane.

—Perdón. —Se disculpó Ranma sudando porque la había regado. —Es que es el sueño.

—Con o sin sueño eres así. —Ataco Akane.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamo Ranma molesto. —¡Tú eres la exagerada!

—¡¿Yo?! —Exclamo de la misma manera. —¡Tu no me entiendes!

Akane se levantó, pero Ranma la detuvo por la muñeca y la jalo hasta quedar acostada en su regazo.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Se quejó Akane.

Ranma no le hizo caso y la agarro por las piernas y por su espalda para acostarla a un lado de él. Lo bueno de todo esto es que ella traía su típica pijama amarilla por lo que no revelaba nada, pero aun así se miraba condenadamente sexy. La tapo con el edredón y él se acomodó dándole la espalda para intentar dormir lo que quedaba de la noche. Vio que ella no protesto y sintió que se movió para acomodarse mejor y estaba seguro que también le daba la espalda. Él sonrió porque sabía que era eso, quería dormir con él.

Pasaron los minutos y era lo mismo, no podía dormir. ¿Cuál era ahora el problema? Él no era el único, Akane también pasaba por lo mismo. Como si estuvieran conectados se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo con los ojos abiertos y se vieron.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Se sentaron en la cama sin dejar de verse.

—¿Qué necesitamos para dormir? —Pregunto Akane.

—¿Un vaso de leche? —Propuso Ranma.

—Ya lo hice a las dos de la mañana. —Dijo Akane cruzando de brazos.

—Y yo a las tres. —Suspiro Ranma.

Se quedaron en silencio pensando que podían hacer. En eso Ranma recordó que ella había dicho que no dormía desde que se casaron, la miro y ella se dio cuenta.

—¿En qué te afecto que nos casáramos? —Pregunto Ranma.

Esa pregunta asombro a Akane.

—Yo si lo diré. —Decidió Ranma, era hoy o nunca. —Me frustra que no pueda ser un esposo normal para ti. —Confeso Ranma. —Quiero que seamos una pareja de verdad, que salgamos juntos, durmiéramos juntos, tomarnos de la mano, besarnos y…—No evito sonrojarse por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Qué tuviéramos relaciones? —Pregunto Akane bajando la mirada.

Ranma se pasmo y agrando los ojos al escuchar eso. No lo pensó y se acercó a ella, puso su mano en su mejilla y toco sus labios con los suyos. Un beso suave y delicado que pronto se convirtió en uno real, con hambre y pasión. La recostó en su cama y la seguía besando mientras recorría su cuerpo. Su sueño se había cumplido, bueno, su fantasía.

Sin pensarlo pudieron consumir su matrimonio y como Akane lo había imaginado, la dejo tan agotada que en sus sueños escucho las palabras _"Te amo"_ que estaba segura de que en verdad lo dijo mientras la observaba dormir.

No podía creer que una noche de insomnio pudiera juntarlos como una pareja, no despertaron hasta las seis de la tarde. A partir de ese momento si no podían dormir o uno de ellos no lo lograba sabían que hacer, el amor que tenían el uno al otro era la solución.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos :D Un pequeño One Shot inspirado en mis noches de insomnio, si es horrible jajaja Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews ;) Saludos y besos n.n**_


End file.
